He Found Her
by sparklingliza
Summary: The Doctor somehow finds his way into Roses alternate world. He meets Rose, who is nine months pregnant, and his meta-crises clone. Both of whom are living happily in the middle of London. When Rose goes into labor the group goes on a crazy adventure to make sure that the new baby is delivered safely and securely.


The Tardis whirled as the doctor rushed around pressing buttons and pulling levers, "Eighteenth century France. It reminds me of the time tha-" He realized that he was alone and turned back sorrowfully towards the console. The Tardis slowly came to a stop and then there was a large pop and a huge shake of the police box, "well that's not a good." He ran toward the Tardis doors and pushed them open to reveal a rainy London filled with zeppelins. "I've been here before, to this very alternate world." He dashed out into the square barely closing the door behind him. The Doctor rotated around looking at all of the people walking passed him. He stopped turning and stared at the back of someone's head, the person had long blond hair. "There." He said as he chased after the person. As soon as he caught up with them the person turned around to reveal a long haired man. "She's here I can feel it she's here;" he said shaking the man.  
"What ever dude," he said walking away.  
As soon as the Doctor walked away a pregnant girl bumped into a pretty blond middle aged woman behind him. "I'm sorry." The girl said as she walked past and stopped to look over the bridge.  
The middle age women smiled, "it's alright sweet heart."  
The Doctor turned around quickly. "Who said that, who did you just talk to?"  
"That girl that one looking over the ledge." The woman pointed at the girl. Her hair was mid length and blond and her back faced towards him. He dashed over to the girl until he was standing behind her; he tapped her shoulder and then took a step back cautiously, "Rose?"  
The pregnant girl turned around. It was Rose. She was just as beautiful as he had remembered, "can I help you?"  
The Doctor stared at her as if he'd never seen a pregnant person before, "Rose?"  
"Yes I'm Rose Smith can I help you? Do you know me? If you're paparazzi my dad's not here so-"  
"Rose...I'm... You're pregnant!"  
"Ya due any day now, it was all over the press about nine months ago. Can I help you? Do you know me?"  
"I'm, yes. Well no, I could actually use the Doctor's help if you know where he is." He continued to stare at Rose with a happy smile, which made Rose shift uncomfortably.  
"Uh...here he comes now out of that hardware shop." A tall man wearing a dark blue t-shirt, a rain coat, jeans, and a pair of red trainers left the store carrying a small bag. He walked across the street towards the two that were gathered on the bridge. He kissed Rose on the head and reached his hand down and wiggled his fingers until she took his hand, their fingers interweaving perfectly. He then turned to the Doctor, "Oh hello I'm John Smith, it's seems that you've met my wife already." He flashed his crooked smile.  
"Your wife, right yes I'm uh well yes, George, George Jones."  
"Doctor he wants to talk to you about something." she said emphasizing the word doctor. He glanced down at her eyebrows raised. She nodded in reply to his look.  
"How may we help you Mr. Jones?" John asked.  
"Well," the Doctor leaned in closer towards Roses doctor, "I'm in this universe and I'm not meant to be and I have the feeling that you're the two that I need to talk to."  
John stiffened and leaned over and whispered to Rose and then turned back to the Doctor. "Well Mr. Jones we should best continue this conversation somewhere a tad more private. Allons-y!" He took her hand and led the girl that was bundled up in a raincoat to their home, with the Doctor a step behind him.  
He smiled at the phrase that his past reincarnation used so regularly.  
They arrived at a large sized flat in the middle of London. John took Roses coat from her and hung it up in the hall closet "So Mr. Jones can I get you a cup of tea?" John walked into the kitchen as a response to a nod from the Doctor leaving him alone with Rose. Rose walked over to the sofa and slowly sat down.  
"May I look around?" He asked, but before the very pregnant Rose could say anything to object or even move from her spot on the couch the Doctor was already poking his head into the three main rooms. The first was an office, in which there were many cables and wires on top of desks and in drawers.  
"Mr. Smith what is it that you do?" He asked across the flat.  
"I test computer prototypes and fix any bugs they might have. It's just a hobby really. This flat is actually Roses fathers; he's a real celebrity here, being such a wealthy business tycoon."  
The Doctor continued to search through the room and finally walked into the next one. It was the master bedroom the doctor glanced over the room quickly only stopping his quick stare once on a wedding picture. The picture was of Rose standing in a large white dress in the middle of a fountain splashing John, who was ruining his tux by climbing in after her. They were both smiling naturally and both seemed unaware that they were being photographed. He finally stopped his tour in the nursery. The doctor was unable to move when he saw a beautiful star mobile hanging above a white crib.  
"Doctor, your tea." The doctor turned around shocked and took the tea.  
"How obvious was I?"  
"Not enough for Rose. As far as I can tell she doesn't know. Why are you here?"  
"I have no idea John, do I call you John?"  
John leaned against the wall his hands fiddling with a small stuffed bear. "You may call me or you...err...whatever you like."  
"So life settled down with Rose. How long has it been since the two of you came here?"  
"Oh about three years. I could talk about for ages. After we left the Tardis I started my best adventure yet. We were married half a year after we last saw you. It's a girl, by the way." He said putting the bear back down.  
"I never let myself imagine...the life I could have had. I..." He trailed off not finishing his statement.  
"What has happened to the infamous Doctor while we haven't been the same person?"  
The Doctor smile, "I met the master again, regenerated, met Amelia, kissed her that one time, met Rory, her husband, went to their wedding, saved the world some, married River who is actually Amy's daughter and that is a long story, lost Amy and Rory, and then somehow ended up here."  
"So you kissed your mother in law?" John stated trying to pull the conversations away from the loss of his most recent companions.  
"Well I guess so…but Jackie's kissed you."  
"That happened to you too."  
"Uh..." The doctor looked somewhat flustered, "well do we know any reason that the Tardis would end up in the parallel universe? The time vortex has been a little bit wonky lately…" At that moment they heard Rose yell from the other room, "DOCTOR!" John and the Doctor both tripped over each other rushing to get to her, although she was already standing by the door with a large duffle bag at her side. "We need to go to the hospital. My water just broke." John and the doctor both rush to help Rose out of the door as she opened it herself and started to walk down the hallway.  
"Okay, we need to get to the car I'll drive. Are you, I will...uh..."John had started to panic.  
"Doctor we just need to get to the car." Rose grabbed Johns hand and yanked him through the hallway. The Doctor, who was silently having his own panic attack, followed quickly behind.  
As the small group left the building and were walking down the stairs to the car they noticed a strange figure leaning against a pole in the back of the lot. "Hello sweetie." She beamed at the Doctor.  
"River?" John asked looking at River and she glanced at John and her expression changed into a confused one.  
"River," the Doctor said, "this is the Doctor." He pointed at John. River looked even more confused.  
John glanced at the Doctor and then back at River, "Oh you meant River this is the River you were talking about earlier. Well that makes sense now how she knew…" he trailed off.  
Rose however quickly interrupted. "Doctor, George, not that this isn't a pleasant meeting but wouldn't this be better oh I don't know on the way to the hospital." She let out a small scream as she dug her nails into John's hand. "Contraction." She said hurrying them along. The four of them climbed into a small compact car. John driving and rose in the back next to river with the doctor sitting in the front. "Doctor," River started, "how do you know her?" She gestured to Rose.  
"Eh he's my husband and the father of my baby." Rose gave River a dirty look.  
"What!?" River looked as if someone had punched her in the gut. The Doctor, who had begun to freak out, looked back at River, "yes she is the Doctor's wife," he shot an obvious look towards John. "And Rose," he turned to look at her," this is River Jones, my wife."  
"Oh hello River, I'm sorry I snapped at you it's just well, I am a little stressed out right now." River turned to face the Doctor, "Um Mr. Jones, can you explain this situation to me or should I wait for a better time."  
"Just wait a minute and I'll explain everything when these two are checking in." They pulled into the front of the hospital. John handed the Doctor his keys. "Can you park it?" The Doctor nodded and Rose and John both left for the hospital. River changed from the back into the passenger seat.  
"Well Mr. Jones I do believe you owe me an explanation."  
"Right," the Doctor parked the car and he turned to face River.  
"Well. That's me, the man, but a human clone of my past regeneration and the pregnant girl, well that's Rose she's...Rose." The doctor faded off.  
"Doctor who is she?"  
"Rose was one of my companions. She was with me during my ninth and tenth regenerations. She's Rose, I can't…" River looked softly at the Doctor for a moment.  
"You love her."  
"He loves her."  
"Should we go into the hospital?" She opened the door and waited by the car until the Doctor linked his arm to hers.  
"Do they know that you're the Doctor?"  
"He does, but Rose, she doesn't know."  
"Why?"  
"I haven't told her and he knew. And River," his tone changed, "how are you here? This is an alternate dimension. I don't even know how the Tardis landed here."  
"Oh well you thought that you dropped me off after we went to Spain…but really I just hid in my room on the Tardis. Surprise?" she made a weak smile.  
"River, you could have just asked."  
"Oh, but where's the fun in that Doctor?"

Rose sat down on the hospital bed as John nervously paced back and forth annoying Rose's gynecologist.  
"Are you sure it's a healthy normal baby, one head, one heart, ten fingers," he wiggled his fingers, "one heart?" John asked the gynecologist who was going to deliver their baby soon.  
"Mr. Smith for the thousandth time you are going to have a healthy normal baby girl." She answered and then she left to answer the call from the loud speaker. He gripped Rose's hand as the two were left alone in the hospital room.  
"Doctor?" He looked over at Rose, "I don't think I'm ready. I don't know if I can be a good enough mum."  
"Rose, you will be the best mum our child could ask for. I love you. Now where are Jackie, Tony, and Pete I called them half an hour ago..."  
The doctor and river stepped into the room interrupting John's rant, "I hope you don't mind I said that I was your brother John, so that we could come join you." He walked over to Rose and smiled down at her. "You are beautiful Rose in every condition."  
Doctor can you go find me some ice?" Rose asked.  
"Yes love," he leaned down and kissed her on the fore head.  
A few seconds later Rose turned to River, "I'd hate to inconvenience you River, but could go and get a hair tie? There's money in my bag if you need some. I think the hospital store may have some, if not there's a shop across the street."  
River nodded and then left the room leaving Rose and the Doctor alone.  
"You're an idiot if you think I don't know."  
"You know?" The doctor stepped up to the hospital bed.  
"You may look different but you're still the same person. You taught me that."  
"Oh Rose..." He grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead.  
"Your married!?" She dug her nails into his hands as she had a contraction and then yanked it away.  
"Oh...uh yeah...to River...it's a long story." He was interrupted by Rose having another contraction. "And I don't think we have time..."  
"You wouldn't even tell me that you loved me." She started to cry.  
"Rose oh Rose. No one could ever replace you. You're Rose."  
Tears continued to stream down her face. "You could marry her but never love me."  
"Rose oh Rose." He tried to comfort her but she pushed him away.  
She screamed as she had another contraction. "Where's the doctor? Ah! Where's THE doctor, nurse, nurse!" She screamed.  
"Yes ma'am?" A nurse appeared from the hallway.  
"Where's Doctor Hall?"  
"Oh she's not coming, no one's coming."  
The Doctor looked at the nurse, "what?"  
Just then several nurses filled in followed by someone the Doctor really didn't want to see.  
"Hello, I hear that there is a baby that is part alien that is coming into this world." Madame Kovarian stood in the doorway of the hospital room. It had been a while since the Doctor had seen Madame Kovarian. The last time he had seen her was when all of time had converged together.  
"See this is why I hate parallel universes," the Doctor stated, "you get rid of the Silence in one universe and they're still in this one."  
"The Silence?" Kovarian asked, her face revealing that she really had no idea what the doctor was talking about.  
" oh...uh...ahead of your time I suppose, which explains why you don't have the eye patch." He pointed to his eye.  
"Doctor!" Rose yelled as she started to go into labor. Several nurses pushed towards Rose.  
The Doctors head begun to real.  
"You can't take this baby." He said approaching Kovarian.  
"Oh why not?" She smiled coolly.  
"Because it's human 100% and you don't need a human baby."  
"Doctor!" Rose screamed.  
"Breathe Rose, just breathe." The Doctor turned back to Rose who was surrounded by nurses.  
"Why does she keep calling for her doctor? Why doesn't she call for her husband?" Kovarian asked.  
"Oh you are new to the game." He walked towards her. "You don't even know who I am. And this baby, oh this beautiful baby is human; there is absolutely no alien in her. You can look, one heart and her DNA is 100% human, 46 chromosomes and everything." The Doctor stated, behind him Rose screamed again.  
Just then John and River burst into the room.  
"How did they escape?" Kovarian yelled. "Grab them." Instantly River pulled out her gun and pointed directly at Kovarian.  
"You may not know who I am but you are someone that I deeply deeply hate, because in another world, you Madame Kovarian did something to really really make me want to kill you."  
"Leave." John stepped up next to Rose his jaw locked in anger.  
"Doctor its coming." Rose said tears running down her face.  
"Leave or I will kill you, and it would be a great pleasure." River glared angrily at Kovarian.  
Kovarian turned to one of the nurses, "is he right, is it really completely human?"  
"Yes Madame, completely." the nurse put down the clip board. Kovarian sighed and looked at John, "we will be back you know."  
John turned to face her with a fierceness Rose had hardly seen.  
"If you return, I will not give you a second chance to run away. I'm not very good with second chances." Kovarian backed out leaving the hospital room surrounded by her army of nurses.  
"Doctor," River said, "she's ready."  
"Where's the Doctor?" John started to panic again, losing the cool attitude he held moments before.  
"John, I've got this." River patted him on the back and went over to Rose.  
"You know how to deliver a baby?" The Doctor asked in disbelief.  
"I get around." She said cheekily.  
"Please just stop flirting. And you, you did this!" She screamed towards John. Then Rose turned towards the Doctor, "and you. You hate guns." She said this as River put her gun down on the table and put on a pair of medical gloves.  
She screamed again and then pushed until her screams were replaced by the screams of a baby. Moments later Rose had a small infant wrapped in a light pink blanket in her arms.  
"What's her name?" River said when the group had gathered around the bed.  
"Amelia, after Rose's grandmother." John stated and then he bent over and kissed Amelia and Rose both on the head.  
River and the Doctor shared a look, "that," he said, "is a brilliant name."


End file.
